Friend Forever
by aquaeructo
Summary: A friendship that can end never really began. Chanyeol-Baekhyun as the main characters


_Memories last forever, never do they die_

_Friendship last forever, never say goodbye_

**Friend Forever**

**.**

_Characters:_

_Park Chanyeol_

_Byun Baekhyun_

**.**

**.**

Hari yang cukup buruk untuk Chanyeol. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu, orang tuanya harus pergi ke Seoul pada saat itu juga, entah untuk keperluan apa. Akhirnya dia dan kakaknya dititipkan kepada tetangganya. Berita baiknya, tetangganya adalah seorang ibu muda yang mempunyai anak perempuan berumur tiga tahun, setidaknya ada orang yang dapat diajaknya bermain. Berita buruknya, anak ini suka bermain di taman. Jadi disinilah mereka berempat, berada di taman saat matahari menatap bumi dengan tatapan panasnya.

Chanyeol lebih suka untuk tinggal di rumah dan bermain playstation kesayangannya, tapi tentu saya ibu Kwon –_tetangganya_ tidak memperbolehkannya, dengan alasan _'masa meninggalkan anak kecil di rumah sendirian'_.

Sekarang, Chanyeol sedang duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan tempat bermain kecil. Terlihat olehnya, sang anak yang berumur tiga tahun sedang bermain di kotak pasir bersama anak-anak lain yang berasal sekitar rumahnya. Di bangku lain yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya duduk, terlihat ibu-ibu sedang bergosip ria –_termasuk ibu Kwon._ Kakak Chanyeol, Sungha, sudah meninggalkannya dengan anak-anak cowok lainnya yang mengajak Sungha bermain bola bersama. Sebenarnya, Sungha juga mengajak Chanyeol untuk bermain bola bersama anak-anak itu, tapi badan Chanyeol sedang terlalu malas untuk bergerak sehingga dia menolak ajakan kakaknya itu. Untungnya, taman ini tidak terlalu besar, dan tempat yang mereka tinggali adalah tempat dengan tingkat kejahatan yang rendah, sehingga Chanyeol dapat mengelilingi taman seorang diri tanpa harus ada 'Pesta Mencari Orang Hilang' saat dia tidak ada di 'radar' orang dewasa lebih dari 20 menit.

_Tapi tidak ada tempat yang menarik..._

Chanyeol berjalan pelan mengelilingi taman sambil melihat-lihat apa ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Chanyeol pun tiba di pohon besar yang berada di pinggir taman, pohon itu di kelilingi oleh semak-semak liar lebat dan bangku-bangku panjang seperti yang ia duduki tadi. Bahkan pohon ini pun tidak memiliki sesuatu yang menarik.

Terperangkap dalam kebosanan, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil tidur siang sejenak, berharap waktu akan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. Chanyeol membaringkan badannya di salah satu panjang, menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya menjadikannya bantal, lalu pelan-pelan menutup matanya.

Obrolan para ibu-ibu, teriakan para pemain sepak bola, dan angin yang bertiup lembut membawa Chanyeol kepada alam bawah sadarnya. Baru beberapa menit setelah beristirahat, terdengar suara berisik dari semak-semak, awalnya lembut tapi makin lama makin mendekat, suaranya seperti orang yang sedang menghancurkan tanaman.

Awalnya dia berusaha tidak memikirkannya, tapi sangat susah untuk mengatur rasa keingintahuan anak berumur 11 tahun ini. Chanyeol mengitip dengan membuka mata kirinya, melirik ke arah semak-semak. Semak itu bergerak, seolah menggoda rasa keingintahuan Chanyeol.

'_Mungkinkah seekor kelinci? Tidak mungkin.. Kucing? Atau mungkin anak anjing yang tersesat?'_ Dengan semua kata-kata menebak dalam pikirannya, Chanyeol berdiri menghadap ke semak-semak. Dia pernah meminta orang tuanya untuk membelikan anjing, tapi mereka menolaknya. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk menyelamatkan anjing kecil liar yang tersesat lalu dibawa ke rumah, orang tuanya tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Ia tersenyum sambil berjongkok mendekati semak-semak yang masih bergerak sesekali.

"Hey, puppy, ayo keluar sedikit.." Tangannya masuk ke dalam celah semak-semak tersebut, tiba-tiba kepala seseorang menyembul keluar dari sana

"Holy crap!" Chanyeol terjatuh dengan pantat mendarat pertama

Kepala seseorang, ya, orang. Anak anjing yang diidamkannya ternyata seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pendek yang rapi, laki-laki itu menunjuk wajah cemberutnya pada Chanyeol.

"Itu bukan hal yang baik untuk dikatakan." Dia merangkak keluar dari semak-semak dan menepuk-nepuk lutut dan bajunya lalu memberikan senyuman lebar pada Chanyeol

"Hi, namaku Baekhyun. Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol masih dengan posisinya yang berada di tanah, tercengang melihat sosok yang ada di depannya kini.

Anak baru? Logatnya aneh, dan Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat muka ini di sekitar sini. Chanyeol masih menatapnya, tidak ada yang mencurigakan, tidak ada salahnya mengenal dirinya.

"Namaku Chanyeol"

"Chan..?" Baekhyun terdiam kemudian, canggung.

"Maaf, aku dibesarkan di Amerika. Bisa sekali lagi menyebutkan namamu?" Setelah Chanyeol berdiri, dia menarik Baekhyun dan duduk di bangku

"Jika susah menyebut namaku, kau bisa bisa memanggilku Dobi." Chanyeol mendengus pelan. Itu julukan yang dia dapatkan dari keluarganya, kakaknya yang mempunyai masalah sopan santun yang pertama kali memanggilnya seperti itu. Bukannya Chanyeol membenci panggilan itu, tapi panggilan itu terlalu _melebihkan_ kekurangannya.

Tapi Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang dengan panggilan itu, dia mengulang-ngulang kata itu sambil tersenyum, suaranya pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Dobi.

_Orang yang aneh.. Aku hanya perlu bertahan sebentar kali ini, kita mungkin tak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini_

"Jadi, Dobi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya mempertanyakan itu. Apa yang kau lakukan di semak-semak? Kamu sudah menggangu tidur siang ku karena kamu membuat keributan." Dia mengatakannya dengan berapi-api, tapi namja manis itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Chanyeol memukul dahinya ketika dia menyadari alasannya. _Tentu saja, idiot..._ Dia anak baru di sini, dia tidak mengerti, apalagi tadi Chanyeol berbicara seperti orang sedang berpidato dalam kerusuhan.

Chanyeol mengulangi kata-katanya tapi kali ini lebih pelan, dan ia menambahkan beberapa gerakan tangan, seolah-olah dia sedang berbicara pada orang tuli.

Senyum Baekhyun melebar hingga dia tidak dapat menahannya lagi dan tertawa. "Aku sangat mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan, Dobi!" Dia berteriak sambil memegang perutnya, terlalu banyak tertawa itu menyakitkan. "Aku hanya masih kesulitan dalam pelafalan!"

Kini alis Chanyeol berkedut jengkel. Dia mendengus kasar dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Baekhyun akan berhenti menertawakannya, Chanyeol berdiri berniat untuk kembali kepada ibu Kwon, tapi tangan yang cukup kecil menahannya.

"Maafkan aku...?"

Dengan gusar, Chanyeol duduk kembali sambil memelototi mata Baekhyun. "Jahatnya..."

"Maaf.. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku tertawa seperti itu. Dobi sangat lucu!" Seru Baekhyun saat matanya berubah menjadi dua bentuk sabit dan bertepuk tangan cepat.

Chanyeol memutuskan melupakan masalah ini, untuk apa terus cemberut pula. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di semak-semak? Bermain petak umpet?"

"Oh, aku sedang mencari sesuatu." _Eye-smile_ nya masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. "Apa kau mau membantuku mencarinya?"

Chanyeol melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang mencarinya.

_Daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa... _Chanyeol menyimpulkan. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Apa yang kau cari?"

"Cincin" Bukannya menunjukkan jari; _yang notabennya adalah tempat orang-orang memakai cincin_, Baekhyun memegang tulang dadanya "Cincin itu milik ibuku, karena terlalu besar, jadi aku menjadikannya kalung."

"Cincin itu sangat penting.. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya baik-baik saat _mommy_ memberikannya padaku, _mommy_ akan sangat marah jika aku kehilangan cincin itu, aku belum bisa pulang jika belum menemukannya." Baekhyun berkata dengan mata mengkilap menandakan air mata yang tertahan.

Melihat kesedihan jelas Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol menjadi panik. Dia tidak tahu harus yang harus dilakukan ketika seseorang menangis.

"Hei, hei.. Jangan menangis, ok? Aku akan membantumu, aku berjanji kita akan menemukannya sehingga kamu bisa pulang."

"Janji?" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menawarkan jari kelingkingnya pada Baekhyun

"Janji."

Pada awalnya, Baekhyun tertawa saat melihat jari kelingking yang ditawarkan di depan wajahnya. Untuk seseorang yang berusaha keras untuk bertidak sebagai anak keren, Chanyeol sebenarnya lebih kekanakan daripada Baekhyun.

Sudah lama Baekhyun tidak melakukan gerakan bodoh itu saat berbuat janji, tapi dia tetap melakukannya. Dia menggerakan tangannya dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada milik Chanyeol.

Tapi, namja jangkung itu terkejut saat jari kelingking mereka terkunci dan membuat dirinya mendapat hal lain untuk dipertanyakan pada teman barunya.

"Ada apa, Dobi?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mempertahankan kontak mereka. "Apa aku melakukannya terlalu keras?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Katanya jika ingin janjinya bertahan lama, kita harus melakukannya dengan kuat." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Hanya saja, kelingkingmu terasa dingin..." Chanyeol terdiam, merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa mengatakan hal itu, tapi benar, jari kelingking Baekhyun terasa sedingin es.

"Oh... Aku tadi mencari cincin di pinggir kolam.. Siapa tahu, cincin itu mungkin jatuh disana.." Aku Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Oh.." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Kemudian dia menatap jari kelingking mereka yang masih mengunci satu sama lain untuk terlalu lama. "Uum.."

Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan maksud _mari sudahi kegiatan pinky-swear ini_. Baekhyun menangkap arti tatapan itu, tapi enggan melakukannya, dia memiliki ide yang lebih baik dalam pikirannya.

"Hey Dobi..." Dia menggelengkan tangannya, memaksa tangan Chanyeol untuk bergerak bersama tangannya. "Aku menyukaimu."

"Apa?!" Tentu Chanyeol terkejut. Tidak setiap hari dia mendapatkan pengakuan, apalagi dari orang yang baru dia kenal. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Tapi kau seorang laki-laki dan aku juga seorang laki-laki dan kita baru saja bertemu, ini hanya begitu salah!" Chanyeol meracau panik dan berakhir berteriak pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerti perubahan mendadak Chanyeol, dia tersipu malu melihat ledakan teman barunya ini. Sementara Chanyeol berharap bumi akan terbelah dan menelannya agar dia tidak perlu berhadap dengan Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang bergerak diantara mereka, tidak ada yang berniat untuk menyudahi pinky-swear mereka, hingga suara cekikikan Baekhyun mehilangkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyatakan pengakuan cinta, Dobi.. Kau ini umur berapa? Tujuh? Aku akan menjadi dua belas tahun minggu dep-"

"Sebelas." Sela Chanyeol murung. "Aku berumur sebelas tahun."

"Baiklah, berarti aku lebih tua. Kau harus memang-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu _hyung_. Lagi pula, justru kau yang terlihat seperti anak tujuh tahun, lebih pendek dariku lagi." Sela Chanyeol, lagi.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya sebagai tanda kekesalannya. Tak lama, kembung di pipinya terganti dengan senyum yang tulus.

"Apa yang aku ingin katakan adalah... aku menyukaimu, mau kah kamu menjadi temanku selamanya?" Sekali lagi, dia mengencangkan cengkraman jari kelingkingnya dan menatap Chanyeol penuh harapan.

"Ok..."

"_Just okay?_" Baekhyun menaikan alisnya melihat keraguan jelas Chanyeol. "Kamu tidak mau menjadi temanku?"

"Kita baru bertemu tidak lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu.." Chanyeol menjelaskan. "Dan selamanya itu agak lama.."

Baekhyun memutar matanya setelah mendapat respon dari temannya. "Itu tidak lama. Siapa tahu ada _ahjussi_ jahat yang menculik dan membunuhku setelah ini? Terus kamu tidak akan bertemuku lagi." Dia mengatakan hal itu dengan entengnya.

Chanyeol memucat mendengarnya. "Hey! Jangan berkata hal menakutkan seperti itu!" Akhirnya, Chanyeollah yang melepaskan jari kelingking mereka. "Baik, baik, kita akan menjadi teman selama."

"_Deal_! SAYA AKAN BERADA DI SISI DOBI SELAMANYA!" Baekhyun berteriak, Chanyeol masih terkejut atas tingkah laku temannya ini.

"Sekarang, mari kita mencari cincin jadi _mommy_ bisa menjemputku!"

"Hei, apa maksudmu –" Chanyeol tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu masuk ke semak-semak. "Aish.. Cowok ini.. Ugh.."

Baekhyun memimpin merangkak dalam semak-semak. Setelah pencarian selama berjam-jam, tidak ada tanda-tanda letak cincin itu. Ada lapangan kecil tak jauh dari sana, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sana, mereka berdua mengobrol, mengenal satu sama lain, mereka tiduran di atas rumput sambil menatap langit sore, Chanyeol tahu, _pengasuh_ dan kakaknya pasti sedang mencarinya. Dia merasa bersalah karena tak dapat menemukan cincin berharga Baekhyun, tapi entah mengapa yang kehilangan cincin itu terlihat tenang, seperti tidak peduli tentang cincin itu lagi.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mengerang pelan mendengar suara berat itu, yang adalah milik kakaknya, memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Dengan enggan, dia duduk lalu menatap Baekhyun, yang terlihat ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

"Itu kakak saya." Suara teriak yang sama terdengar berulang-ulang. "Aku harus pulang, sekarang sudah sore." Baekhyun hendak berdiri, tapi Chanyeol menahannya, menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku berjanji akan kesini lagi besok, di waktu yang sama, di tempat yang sama. Ok?" Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, akhirnya perhatian Chanyeol teralih oleh kakaknya yang sudah mencapai taman.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Sungha melangkah pada tempat adiknya, beberapa helai daun berada di rambut hitam pekatnya, mungkin karena melewati semak-semak, membuat Park kecil tertawa.

"Jangan menertawakan kakakmu! Ketika kakakmu memanggil, lebih baik kau menjawab, lelaki muda!" Dia mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Chanyeol pelan.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_." Chanyeol berdiri dengan bantuan Sungha lalu menepuk pantatnya untuk membersihkan kotoran dan rumput.

"Aku sedang membantu seorang teman, namanya Baek-" Chanyeol berbalik kebelakang, tapi yang dicarinya tidak ada di tempat. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat punggung Baekhyun menjauhinya, mungkin dia juga harus pulang.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak ada perasaan ingin memanggil Baekhyun. "Aku bertemu teman baru, dia sangat lucu, ramah, sehingga aku sudah merasa dekat dengannya."

"Lomba sampai pintu taman, hyung!" Ucap Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan kakaknya. "Hey! Itu tidak adil!" Sungha pun berlari menyusul adiknya.

Sungha sudah berada tepat berada di sebelah adiknya. "_Loser give up today's dessert!_" Mata Chanyeol membesar setelah mendengar taruhan sang kakak, tak rela makanan penutupnya diambil, Chanyeol berusaha untuk mendahului kakaknya, tapi tetap, pada akhirnya Chanyeol lah yang harus menyerahkan _dessert_nya.

.

Malam harinya orangtua mereka telah sampai di rumah, membawakan makan malam dan es krim dalam jumlah yang banyak. Untung saja kakaknya cukup baik untuk menunda hukuman taruhan mereka tadi, jika tidak mungkin sekarang Chanyeol belum berhenti merengek meminta es krim. Anak berusia sebelas tahun tahun itu makan banyak dan tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia sangat bersemangat untuk menemui Baekhyun lagi besok.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Kamu mau kemana?" Ibu Chanyeol berteriak kepada putra ke-duanya melewati dapur. Dia berhenti mengaduk adonan _pancake_, mencuci tangan lalu buru-buru pergi ke pintu depan dimana Chanyeol sedang memasukan kakinya ke sepatu kets. "Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku, aku akan pergi ke taman." Dia menjatuhkan pantatnya ke lantai lalu menalikan tali sepatunya. "Aku akan pergi ke taman, eomma. Aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu seorang teman."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Bukan." Laki-laki itu kembali ke kakinya. "Seorang teman baru, dia datang dari Amerika. Aku akan pergi sendiri, jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan pulang terlalu sore."

"Ok _eomma_, aku pergi-" Ibu Chanyeol menahan tangan Chanyeol, membuatnya berbalik menatap ibunya, ibunya berlutut di depan Chanyeol, memegang bahu Chanyeol, matanya tampak sangat serius menatap Chanyeol.

"Temanmu itu,.. apakah dia seorang Byun?"

"Uum.. Mungkin? Dia tidak pernah mengatakan padaku nama marganya. Mengapa-"

"Dia memiliki rambut cokelat pendek? Dengan _eye-smile_ saat dia tersenyum?"

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya, merasakan keanehan ibunya, dia mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. "Bagaimana _eomma_ bisa tahu? Mengapa begitu serius?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya dalam kebingungan. "Aku bertemu dengannya di taman kemarin. Dia bilang bahwa dia kehilangan cincin berharganya dan tidak bisa pulang jika dia tidak menemukannya."

Wanita itu melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu putranya, tapi tampilan serius belum terlepas dari wajahnya. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir mendalam tentang masalah serius dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam, menatap dan menunggu ibunya berbicara.

"Dengar, Chanyeol." Ibu Chanyeol menatap lurus ke arahnya. Dia percaya dengan sedikit informasi dan pengarahan yang baik, putranya cukup cerdas untuk melakukan apa yang ia katakan.

"Teman barumu ini, adalah Byun Baekhyun, lari dari rumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu..." Jika situasi tidak seserius ini, mungkin ibu Chanyeol sudah tertawa melihat mata Chanyeol yang membesar saat mendengar perkataannya.

"Keluarganya baru saja pindah ke daerah sini, mungkin dia tidak suka lalu memutuskan untuk lari. Ayahnya sudah memberi tahu polisi dan mereka sudah mencarinya sejak kemarin, tapi eomma pikir mereka tak akan mengira dia akan lari dari rumah sampai sejauh ini.."

Keluarga Byun memang tinggal di daerah ini, maaf, lebih tepatnya di pinggiran daerah ini. Butuh 15 menit untuk sampai kesana menggunakan mobil, bahkan lebih lama jika berjalan kaki. Entah bagaimana seorang Baekhyun dapat berjalan kaki sendirian ke tempat ini.

"Jadi, ini yang akan kita lakukan. Kamu pergi ke taman dan menemuinya, _eomma_ akan menitipkan _hyung_mu pada ibu Kwon, lalu memanggil polisi tentang informasi ini, maka _eomma_ akan pergi ke taman bersama mereka. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memastikan dia akan berada di taman bersamamu saat kita datang. Apa kau mengerti?"

Laki-laki berusia sebelas tahun menyerap semua informasi dan intruksi dalam kecepatan cepat. "Ya! Ya eomma, aku akan melakukannya." Dia berbalik menuju pintu, siap untuk pergi. "Dan aku juga akan membantu menemukan cincinnya sehingga dia bisa pulang ke ibunya."

"Tapi-" Ibu Chanyeol tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Chanyeol sudah menutup pintunya agak keras. Dia pun hanya memasang wajah bingung dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

.

.

Dalam beberapa menit, Chanyeol sudah berada di taman, di pohon besar pinggir taman yang di kelilingi bangku-bangku panjang. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda teman yang akan ia temui.

_Dimana kamu, Baekhyun... Tolong jangan pergi dulu.. _Chanyeol menatap cemas sekitarnya, dia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia merasa mempunyai tanggung jawab dan perlu membantu temannya untuk kembali ke rumah.

Dia melihat ke lapangan kecil di belakang semak-semak dan melihat sosok yang di cari. "Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berlari menuju tempat laki-laki itu berada.

"Apa Dobi benar-benar merindukanku?"

"Ya... Sangat." Chanyeol menjawab dengan sarkasme tingkat tinggi ditambah _eye-roll_nya yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan mengelilingi taman.

Chanyeol kemudia menyadari mereka sudah berada di tepi taman, di belakang wilayah pembangunan yang akan dibangun menjadi apartemen dengan pagar kayu yang memisahkan mereka dengan tempat itu. Bangunan itu masih berwarna abu-abu kusam dan tingginya belum terlalu tinggi, ada sebuah gundukan tanah yang cukup tinggi dan terlihat sangat padat, ada alat kerja, mesin, dan beberapa karung campuran beton ditumpuk rapi. Sudah cukup lama tidak ada pekerja yang bekerja disini, sepertinya pembangunan dihentikan.

Baekhyun menatap tempat itu, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar seperti ingin merobohkan pagar itu, ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan pada mata cokelatnya.

Matahari sedang bersinar terik, dan Chanyeol bersumpah dia melihat temannya hampir tampak tembus pandang. Tapi dia menepis pikirannya itu dan mengalihkan perhatiaannya kembali ke gedung itu.

Mengingat mereka masih harus mencari cincin sebelum polisi datang, Chanyeol berusaha melihat ke sekeliling tempat itu, pencarian akan memakan waktu cukup lama dan dapat mengalihkan kecemasan yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Apa kau pikir cincin milikmu ada di sekita sini? Kita belum mencari di daerah ini." Chanyeol bertanya tanpa melihat Baekhyun, mendapat gumaman 'ya' sebagai balasan.

Chanyeol memperhatikan tempat itu, hingga dia melihat kilatan pada gundukan tanah yang tinggi dan padat di dekat bangunan. "Aku kira aku melihatnya!" Serunya bersemangat. "Ayo kita kesana!"

Chanyeol sudah memanjat pagar kayu itu, sudah setengah jalan saat Baekhyun menahannya.

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya menengok pada Baekhyun, dia memerhatikan baju Baekhyun, kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana jins biru muda. Ada kotoran dan bercak-bercak cokelat pada celananya, mungkin karena duduk di tanah.

"Kakiku sedang sakit, kemarin aku terjatuh saat berjalan pulang, lututku sangat sakit, aku tidak bisa memanjat pagar." Chanyeol berdecik kesal, sudahlah, mau di apakan lagi.

"Baiklah, pangeran.. Hamba akan pergi ke sana dan melihat, tapi janji kau akan tetap disini, ok?" Setelah mendapat anggukan, dia melanjutkan memanjat pagar dan mendorong tubuhnya pelan ke sisi lain.

"Dobi.." Baekhyun memanggilnya saat dia berbalik dan hendak berlari ke gundukan tanah itu. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang mendadak suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi suram, aura gelap mengelilingi Baekhyun yang terhalangi oleh pagar kayu.

Ada sesuatu tentang Baekhyun yang sangat memikatnya, seperti lebah dan nektar dalam bunga. Posisi mereka seolah-olah mereka berada di dunia yang berbeda dan dipisahkan oleh garis tipis, atau secara realistis, oleh pagar. Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun malah menundukan kepalanya dan poninya bertindak seperti tirai dengan menutupi mata cokelat gelapnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau-"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendongak, matanya merah, gelap, dan berkaca-kaca. "Kita akan tetap menjadi teman selamanya kan?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Apa itu-"

Baekhyun memotong perkataannya, lagi. "Ibuku akan membawaku pergi segera, tapi kita akan tetap menjadi teman selamanya, kan?" Dia mengulang pertanyaannya, tapi dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi dan ketidak sabaran jelas dalam suaranya. "Benarkan, Dobi?"

"Ye-yeah..." Jawab Chanyeol. Dia terkejut dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun yang belum dia ketahui.

"Tentu saja kita akan berteman selamanya. Kamu bahkan berjanji untuk selalu berada disisiku, ingat?" Chanyeol sedikit memutar matanya, menyadari dia baru saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang cukup konyol menurutnya.

"Kamu lebih baik berhenti bertingkah seperti kita akan dipisahkan atau tidak akan bertemu lagi, itu menakutkan." Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum cerah. "Lalu pergilah, Dobi." Dia membuat gerakan mengusir pelan, dan langsung dipatuhi oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berlari ke tempat dia melihat kilauan itu, tanah melihat kembali ke Baekhyun, yang tersenyum sedih sambil menonton Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh darinya. "Terima kasih, Dobi. Terima kasih.." Bisiknya saat sosoknya ikut terbawa pergi dengan angin.

Kembali ke Chanyeol, dia membersihkan kotoran dengan tangan telanjang. Semangatnya sedikit goyah saat kilauan itu ternyata bersumber dari semacam rantai kecil bukan cincin. Dia menghela napas dan berhenti, tapi kemudian ia teringat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa cincinnya ia gunakan sebagai kalung, dan wajahnya berseri-seri kembali. Chanyeol menggunakan kedua tanganya untuk menggali lebih dalam dan setelah beberapa galian, muncul benda berbentuk lingkaran yang selama ini ia dan temannya cari.

"Baekhyun, aku menemukannya!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil menarik cincin itu, tapi cincin yang menyatu dengan rantai kecil itu seperti terjebak pada sesuatu.

"Uugh..." Chanyeol mencoba untuk menariknya, tapi tak takut rantainya akan rusak, jadi dia mengubah taktik dengan mengubah arah tarikannya, tapi tetap tidak ada yang berubah, sepertinya terjebak pada sesuatu yang sangat besar.

"Baekhyun! Bisa berikan sedikit bantuan di sini?" Dia berteriak, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Dia mengambil istirahat sejenak, dan melihat ke pagar, tapi temannya sudah tidak ada di sana lagi. Panik menyerangnya, dia menyapu seluruh wilayah itu dengan tatapannya, tapi masih tidak ada tanda keberadaan Baekhyun.

Dia menimbang lebih baik mencari Baekhyun atau mengambil cincin, dan dia memutuskan untuk mengambil cincin itu terlebih dahulu_. Mungkin dia hanya pergi untuk mencari jalan lain untuk sampai ke sini. Dia tidak akan pergi tanpa cincin ini, aku yakin dia tidak akan... _Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, dia memutuskan untuk menggali tanah itu lagi.

"Chanyeol! Dimana kau, Chanyeol?" Terdengar suara ibunya memanggil.

"Aku di sini, eomma!" Chanyeol berteriak balik. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat siluet kumpulan orang dewasa datang dari taman. Dia berhenti sebentar kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada arah mereka. "Di sini, _eomma_!"

Setelah orang dewasa melihatnya, dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tangannya di penuhi dengan kotoran, beberapa tanah terjebak dalam kukunya, dan goresan-goresan kecil mulai terbentuk di unjung jari-jarinya, namun dia belum menyerah.

Sedikit demi sedikit, lubang itu mulai mendalam, terlihat sepertinya kalung itu melekat pada sesuatu berbentuk silinder dengan bercak kemerahan. Chanyeol tidak memikirkan hal itu, dia terus membuat lubang lebih luas agar dapat menemukan tepi apa pun itu yang melekat pada kalung itu.

Sayangnya, dagu dan bibir pucatlah yang ia temukan. Kalung itu melekat pada leher seseorang.

"_Eom-Eomma!_" Chanyeol berteriak saat jatuh pada pantatnya dan merangkak pergi dari lubang yang telah dibuatnya. "_Eomma_! Tolong!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Mana Baekhyun?" Ibunya berlari kecil ke arahnya "Apa itu Chan- Astaga." Wanita itu berseru kaget. Secara naluriah, dia langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan menutupi pandangan anaknya.

Para polisi sedang melakukan pencarian di sekitar daerah itu, karena saat Chanyeol memanggil ibunya, dia sendirian. Mereka kira mungkin Baekhyun yang lari dari rumah kabur ketika menyadari kedatangan mereka. Tapi setelah mendengar keributan, mereka bergegas menuju tempat ibu dan anak itu berada.

Para polisi itu tidak kalah terkejut melihat lubang tersebut. Mereka langsung berjongkok dan mulai menggali, berharap bahwa mereka bisa menyelamatkan orang ini meskipun kesempatannya sangat kecil. Sayang sekali, tubuh itu sudah dingin dan kaku.

"Chanyeol, jangan!" Ibu Chanyeol menahan putranya ketika Chanyeol mencoba untuk bebas dari pelukan ibunya, tapi anak laki-laki itu berhasil keluar. "Chanyeol!"

Anak berumur sebelas tahun itu mendekati polisi untuk melihat siapa yang berada di lubang itu, dan apa kata hatinya benar, orang itu adalah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol runtuh ke tanah, napasnya tertahan, badannya terasa lemas, seperti ada kekuatan tidak terlihat yang mencekiknya, detak jantungnya dengan cepat bergemuruh di telinganya, dia merasa mual dengan pemandangan tubuh pucat temannya tergeletak tak bergerak di tanah.

Temannya yang ia temui kemarin, temannya yang mencari cincin milik ibunya, temannya yang berjanji akan selal berada di sisinya, teman yang sudah berjanji akan menjadi teman selamanya.

Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi, tapi semuanya juga terasa terlalu nyata.

Chanyeol merangkak pelan ke arah tubuh pucat itu, dengan hati-hati meletakkan tangannya pada wajah yang sangat familiar untuknya, rasanya dingin sedingin es. _Teman saya sudah meninggal... _Chanyeol hanya bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya melalui air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

_Baekhyun sudah meninggal..._

.

.

"_Dia dibunuh sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Penyebab kematiannya adalah pencekikan, di tenggorokannya terdapat bercak-bercak merah dan juga, kami menemukan bukti-bukti kekerasan seksual."_

Informasi itu terulang lagi dan lagi dalam kepala Chanyeol seperti kaset rusak. Setelah siang tadi Baekhyun di bawa ke rumah sakit, sorenya dia dan ibunya di minta keluarga Byun agar datang ke rumah sakit untuk mendengar hasil otopsi, itulah bagaimana Chanyeol dapat mengetahui keadaan temannya itu.

Chanyeol mengerti apa itu kekerasan seksual, guru memberitahu hal itu di sekolah. Chanyeol juga mengetahui bahwa ibu Baekhyun sudah meninggal, dan itu adalah alasan mengapa keluarga Byun pindah ke Korea Selatan, untuk mendapatkan sebuah awal baru. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menyukai ide itu dan memutuskan untuk melarikan, yang membawa mereka semua ke situasi seperti ini.

"Chanyeol.." Suara ayah Chanyeol mengeluarkan Chanyeol dari pikirannya. "Kamu harus makan sehingga kamu akan cukup kuat besok."

Pria paruh baya itu adalah yang pertama untuk memecahkan keheningan canggung yang melanda mereka selama makan malam. Ibu Chanyeol juga terpukul dengan insiden ini, walau tidak terlalu dekat dengan keluarga Byun, Baekhyun juga tetap teman Chanyeol, dan umurnya tak jauh dari Chanyeol. Dan sebagai seorang ibu, ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan hidup jika hal itu terjadi pada putranya. Semua orang sangat suram, rasanya seperti salah satu dari mereka lah yang dibunuh oleh orang asing, hal ini mempengaruhi suasan hati semua orang.

"Oh ya, kamu akan memberi kesaksian di kantor polisi besok, kan?" Sungha mendorong piring berisi daging pada adiknya. "Ini, ambil lagi. Kamu juga boleh makan es krim saya."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil makanannya. Dia tidak berminat untuk makan _–bahkan lapar pun tidak,_ dia hanya lelah. Kesaksian itu adalah hal lain yang ia khawatirkan. Apa yang harus dia bilang kepada polisi? Bahwa dia bertemu Baekhyun kemarin, padahal Baekhyun sudah meninggal tiga hari yang lalu? Atau bahwa dia setuju untuk membantu Baekhyun mencari cincin milik ibunya agar Baekhyun dapat pulang ke ibunya, padahal ibu Baekhyun sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu? Menurutnya, semua itu sangat masuk akal, tapi pasti tidak dengan polsi.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku akan tidur sekarang." Kemudian dia berjalan pergi dari ruang makan, meninggalkan makan malamnya dan melupakan tentang es krim dari kakaknya.

Sebelum pergi tidur, dia menggosok giginya terlebih dahulu. Dia melakukannya dengan perlahan, dia merasa sangat lelah. Dia tidak butuh makan, tapi dia rasa dia tidak akan bisa tidur dalam waktu dekat. Wajah pucat tanpa senyum milik Baekhyun masih menghantuinya. Chanyeol akhirnya ke kamar, tapi mendapat kejutan saat dia menyalakan lampunya. Baekhyun sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Dobi..." Baekhyun memanggil namanya semanis mungkin.

Senyum dan suara itu membuatnya merinding dari tulang belakangnya. Dia bukan seorang pengecut, dia pikir film horor itu lucu, tapi menghadapi hantu dalam kehidupan nyata itu berbeda dengan film.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk berkata, tapi kata-kata terjebak dalam tenggorokannya. Dengan senyum penuh arti, Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan ke depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan mundur perlahan, berhenti saat punggungnya bersentuhan dengan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

"Dobi, terima kasih.. Aku tahu kau akan menyelamatkanku. Sekarang aku bisa pulang pada ibuku.." Baekhyun senyum berseri-seri pada temannya yang pucat, senyumnya itu berubah menjadi cemberut seketika.

"Tapi, kita sudah berjanji untuk bersama.. Teman selamanya, kan?" Chanyeol mencoba mencari arah perkataan Baekhyun, akhirnya ia menemukannya saat ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama, jadi aku kira aku harus membawamu bersamaku..." Senyum manis yang ia tunjukan berubah menjadi senyum yang menyeramkan, saat ia memastikan bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan pernah keluar hidup-hidup dari kamarnya.

* * *

20140531: Edited


End file.
